Fairy Tail in Fairy Tales
by I12Bfree
Summary: Another incident occurs in Fairy Tail as a romance-loving demon prepares to strike again with her match-making. Lucy, Natsu and several others are sucked into stories with only one of them with his/her memory intact. How are they supposed to regain their memories? Well, a kiss would do.
1. The Grand Book of Fairy Tales

**Hi My name is I12Bfree** **and it's nice to meet you!**

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"Lucy, Come over here!"<p>

Mira was calling Lucy from behind the bar. She was smiling as usual.

"What is it ,Mira-san?"Lucy ran over with Plue dangling from her shoulder.

Mira just gave her her signature smile and handed her a piece of paper. Lucy took the paper from her hands and read it" Request:please come to the library with 14 people. Reward will be given after the mission is completed."Lucy flipped the paper over for more information but there was none."What is this about?"Mira smiled even more brightly and her eyes shined,"I don't know but doesn't it sound fun?"Lucy sweatdropped and Mira continued"You can find 13 more people and go on this mission,OK?" Lucy tried to reply but another costumer came and Mira turned her back to talk to the costumer. Lucy sighed and looked around and saw Natsu and Wendy talking and laughing together with Happy and Charle next to them in the middle of the guild.

By the far corner Levy was reading a book and Gajeel was snoring next to her with Lily. On the table next to them Jellal and Erza was having a quiet conversation soon to be disurbed by loud shoutings from Elfman and Evergreen standing close by.

By the request board Juvia was having a great time talking to 'her' Gray-sama. Lucy sighed.

"I think I already found 13 people."

* * *

><p>"Why am I going on such a boring mission?" Gajeel grumbled as they entered the library.<p>

"Don't be rude, Gajeel." Levy replied.

"You are from the guild I suppose?" An old man stepped behind from a bookshelf with his hands behind his back. Unlike Makarov he was tall and had a small, white goatee on his chin, He also had lots of hair left on his head." I am the librarian"

"Gurid-san!"Levy exclaimed happily and the librarian turned his head to look at her.

"Ah, Le-chan!You didn't tell me you were part of a guild!" He started laughing so loudly another custumer stopped and said"Hey, this is the libary. Be quiet!"

Lucy sweatdropped and whispered to Happy"I think this is the first time I saw a librarian get told off in his own library.""Aye..."

"Anyway, follow me." The librarian stopped laughing instantly as if he had heard their conversation.

They followed him into a room. "Aargh, it reeks in here." "Gajeel!" The room was small and in the middle there was a podium with a book on top of it.

"So...What's the mission about?"Erza asked Gurid.

"Do you see that book?"Gurid pointed at the podium and everyone turned their heads.

"That is the Grand book of Fairy Tales. My magic will allow you to go inside these fairy tales as their characters. But be marked. Only one of you will remember your previous life about Magnolia. The only way to regain your memory is to be kissed by the person who remembers their previous life and you must have a connection with the person you kiss or else it won't work."Gurid closed his eyes as if to avoid their shocked looks and Erza said,"So to recap, the chosen one with their memory still intact has to kiss everyone?" Gurid shook his head,

"No. It's more actually like a tag. The person kisses someone, then the one who was just kissed regains his memories and the turn goes to him. He will be the next to kiss . But as I said there has to be a connection between the people who kiss and it can't be things like gender or age. It normally works for lovers."

Natsu looked like he was about to barf,"What if I'm the chosen one and Gray appears?!"

Gray turned blue and Juvia gasped, turning red. Happy sighed,"Natsu don't mention things like that.I'm going to lose my lunch" and imidiately recieved a blow to the head. Elfman murmured something about being unmanly.

Gurid took out a map and a compass."You'll need this" and handed it over to Lucy. On the map there were about 6 blank circles on it.

"The circle represents a story. In each story there will be about 2~3 of you in them. When the chosen one saves them all the compass will glow indicating that you're done with that story. If it doesn't glow you can't move on to the next story."

"How do you move on to the next story?"Gajeel asked.

Gurid smiled."You have to use an object from the story. For example if you were in the story 'Aladdin', you could ask the Genie to take you to the next story."

"What's an Aladdin?"Gajeel murmured to Levy.

Then he walked over to the book and opened it to chapter 1."I wish you all good luck." Then suddenly, light erupted from the pages and filled the entire room. "Wh-what the?!"

And in a second they were gone.

"You can come out now."

Mirajane stepped out from behind the bookshelf with a bottle of perfume in her hand (to hide her smell from the dragon slayers).

Mira smiled,"Thank you for doing this for me, Gurid-san" and handed him 100,000J."It's nothing, You've always been so nice to me, if not to the books."

He handed her a map. It looked a lot like the previous one but instead of circles it had hearts and there were only 5 of them. Gurid chuckled.

"You really like matchmaking,don't you?"

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes. The first thing she could make out with all her dizzyness was a small window with light pouring in. She got up and shook the dizzyness out of her head and smoothed out her dress and-wait a minute. A DRESS ?!<p>

She looked down and saw she was wearing a blouse with puffy sleeves and a apron-like skirt similar to overalls.

Then she slapped her forhead and realized."Oh,yeah..I must've been sucked into the story. Which story am I in? Better get out to see."

Without noticing the fact that Plue had a collar on she went over to the door and opened it. Light poured in and Lucy squinted her eyes until her eyes could adjust to all the sunshine.

Then she saw all the people in front of her. They were all quite short and they all gaped as she came out.A squat woman in white who seemed to be their leader stepped forward and cleared her throat and bowed."You are welcome, most noble Sorceress , to the land of the Munchkins. We are so grateful to you for having killed the Wicked Witch of the East, and for setting our people free from bondage."She said in a singsong voice.

Lucy finally found her voice and muttered to herself,"I think I know which story this is."

** - To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Chapter one is finished!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas **** please tell me by commenting,and please don't say mean things to me!**


	2. The Wonderful Characters of Oz

**Last Time on Fairy Tail:**

**Natsu:TAA-DAA-DAAANN! Lucy was the chosen one!**

**Happy:Aye, sir!**

**I12Bfree:It's so hard to type my name...Maybe I should change it. Anyway Lucy and her gang has entered the Grand Book of Fairy Tales. Nobody can remember anything except for Lucy who-**

**Natsu: -is the chosen one!**

**I12Bfree: (sigh) Could you please not interrupt me when I'm talkin-**

**Happy: Aye! The rest of us will remember ourselves as fairy tale characters!**

**I12Bfree: Never mind...Natsu, could you say it for today?**

**Natsu: Yeah! **

**Happy: (eyes shining) Wow, Natsu. You get the honor of saying it!**

**I12Bfree: (sweatdrops) Um...Am I supposed to say something here?...**

**Natsu: I12Bfree does not own FT. I own it.**

**Happy: No, you don't.**

**I12Bfree: (sarcastically) Well done,Natsu. By the way, Happy. Could you bring someone else next time? **

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at the odd-looking people.'This is the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. These people must be Munchkins.'<p>

She had expected to land in a weird place but she had never expected somewhere like here. She had been imagening cute talking animals or to wake up in a palace surrounded by shiny walls and chandeliers but had never expected to wake up and find herself in a nearly broken house surrounded by odd-looking people.

She looked around and saw a pair of legs sticking out of the house. The legs were wearing a pair of silver slippers.

Lucy immediatly recognised the feet and ran over to it started to take the slippers off the feet. A small aroma of sweat and old socks rose from her foot. Lucy wrinkled her nose and _accidently_ said out loud,

"Urgh."

The munchkins frowned and watched her take off her own shoes (dorothy's) and wear the slippers."I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you all." Lucy handed them

her shoes and she started running off (with plue) to the yellow brick road. As soon as she was gone one of the munchkins rolled his eyes and murmured

sarcastically"She's a delight, isn't she." Glinda tossed her shoes away.

Lucy stopped running and catched her breath. Plue her finally caught up to her and fell down on her slippers. She picked him up and started to walk again.

As she did that she looked around at the spectacular and strange scenery. Every time she passed a bend in the road new ,strange animals appeared.

Even the trees that lined the road gave the appearance of faces. Lucy breathed deep as a light breeze passed by, tickling her face. The air smelled of vanilla and was very clean.

"If I remember correctly Dorothy walked for a really long time before meeting the Scarecrow."She sighed as she thought about walking for miles."I wonder if the

Scarecrow is one of us or just another character from the story."As soon as she had said that she spotted a field not far away. Puzzled , she ran over to it.

She didn't remember anything about a field before meeting the Scarecrow. Unless **_this_** was where she was supposed too meet the Scarecrow."But isn't it too early?I

thought Dorothy walked for miles before meeting the Scarecrow. Where **_is_** the Scarecrow anyway?"

"Who are you?"A familiar voice said from behind her. Lucy quickly turned around and saw a pink haired boy. He was wearing a straw hat and straw was poking out

from his clothes and muffler."NATSU!"

Lucy had never been so was glad that she leaped up and put her arms around his warm neck. Unfortunately ,because of his light character, he couldn't hold

her weight and the two tumbled into the field. "Oomph!"

Lucy opened her eyes._Huh? Something's on top of-?! _Then she saw Natsu on top of her with their lips meeting each others. Lucy flushed red.

She could feel the taste in her mouth and the warmth of his body and the beating of her heartbeat. She quickly stood up and wiped her lips and turned her back at him, wanting to hide her red face.

Natsu jumped up."I remember everything now!"

* * *

><p>The map in Mirajane's hands started glowing and the first heart on the map reappeared with a red mark in the shape of lips. Beneath it there was writing on it. The writing read:<em>Natsu and Lucy<em>

Gurid chuckled.

Mirajane smiled.

"One down, Four to go."

* * *

><p>"How did you even get off the pole in the first place?"<p>

"I broke the pole in two."Natsu replied to Lucy who sighed,"You do need brains."

Suddenly, without warning, the sky began to grow dark very quickly. In a few seconds the sky was as dark as night-time."What?!"

Then again suddenly without warning a cottage appeared in front of them. The duo just stood,astounded.

Then the compass on Lucy's arm(Lucy was wearing it like a watch) started glowing red. And before anyone could do anything a screen popped out from the the screen. On the screen was Gurid's face. Natsu walked over to it and waved his hand over it. His hand went right through it.

Then the screen-I mean Gurid spoke."Hey."

Lucy was confused and surprised and didn't know what to say. Natsu however seemed casual." Yo. How did you get here?"

Gurid cleared his throat and spoke."I forgot to tell you important things. I always forget stuff. My age must be catching up to me... " "Just start already!" "Oh yeah, right. Anyway,first of all, you can only kiss one person. So if you, Dorucy-""Dorucy?"

"-I combined Dorothy and Lucy together. And anyway a second kiss won't work. Second , When the compass glows red it means I have something to say to you. If it glows yellow it means you're ready to go to the next story. Third , The reason why everything is happening so quickly is because I want to get on with the story. Soon it will become daytime again. "

"I didn't understand any of that but thanks!"

"That explains your character."

Then the sky started to brighten up again."I've got to go now.I used too much magic power.",and the screen disappeared.

"So, What are we supposed to do now?" Lucy inquired out loud and Natsu grabbed her hand,"We should continue until we reach our goal!"He punched his fist into the air and they started running, with Plue close behind, off towards the yellow brick road.

_(Rave Master Op 1full-Butterfly Kiss)_  
><em>The intense darkness is the beautiful sleeping <em>_butterfly_  
><em>Do you even know youre in the deep blue sky<em>  
><em>The fragile world is like building blocks<em>  
><em>It wants to fly away<em>  
><em>For the one who had only one wish<em>  
><em>And loved it<em>

_The dice were thrown_  
><em>Paradise rises from the future<em>  
><em>You and I unite in the far away dream<em>  
><em>And well get across this blood red river<em>

_If I can return all of your tears back to the sea_  
><em>Will the sins and pain be forgotten too<em>  
><em>Warmth was given to a lonely wing<em>  
><em>By that precious kiss<em>  
><em>For the one who had only one promise<em>  
><em>And kept it<em>

_A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty_  
><em>With that bloomed a fickle angel<em>  
><em>If someday love thats far away is found<em>  
><em>Then paradise will be given to you<em>

_In search of true light_  
><em>We live innocently<em>  
><em>For the only one who now believed<em>  
><em>And love it<em>

_The dice were thrown_  
><em>Paradise rises from the future<em>  
><em>You and I unite in the far away dream<em>  
><em>And well get across this blood red river<em>

_A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty_  
><em>With that bloomed a fickle angel<em>  
><em>If someday love thats far away is found<em>  
><em>Then paradise will be given to you<em>

"We'll definetely find our friends!"

"YEAH!"

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>I12Bfree: I'm really sorry about the short chapter...<strong>

**Wendy: Am I going to appear in the next story?**

**I12Bfree: Depends...**

**Wendy: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**I12Bfree: (ignores)By the way I was listening to 'Butterfly Kiss' while writing this story and it really suited the last part so please listen to it!**

**Wendy: I really like the song, too.**

**I12Bfree:I forgot to mention something .**

**Wendy: Really?What is it I12Bfree-san?**

**I12Bfree: It's that none of the images I use(and will use) is owned by me. And**** Wendy, you can say it now!**

**Wendy: Thank you all for reading!**


	3. Wendilocks and The Three Intruders

**I12Bfree:Hi, everyone! It's good to see you again! I have a few things to tell you. First I haven't been able to write fanfics cuz' my school started again and second was that for those of you who don't know Rave master, it is the previous work of Hiro Mashima( the author of FT) and it is so fun! But I read the manga for that cuz' the animation pictures are not that good looking and third ,thank you so much to those who read and favorited or reviewed for me cuz I almost cried with happiness!**

**Happy:I'm back and I brought our guest for today!**

**I12Bfree:(excited)Who is it?**

**Laxus:****Hey.**

**I12Bfree:(eyes pop out)LAXUS?!**

**Raijinshu:We're here too!**

**I12Bfree:(crouches down and whispers to Happy) Happy!Why the hell did you bring HIM?He's not even part of the story!**

**Laxus:Ya 'know...I can hear you.**

**I12Bfree:(talking like a robot)I sincerely apologize. You may ****start now.**

**Happy:You're talking like a psycopath.**

**I12Bfree:Eehhhhhh?**

**Papa,Popo,Pepe,Pupu,Popo(Bixlow's dolls):Psycopath~psycopath~**

**Laxus:Then I'll start now.**

**Raijinshu:Go, Laxus!**

**Laxus:I12Bfree does no-Hey!What's camera #2 doing!**

**I12Bfree:Excuse me?**

**Raijinshu:(starts shouting)Make sure you get this all on camera! You'll regret it if you don't get it right!**

**Laxus:(clears his throat)I12Bfree does not own Fairy Tail. She does not own the images she uses either.**

**Happy:Pfft! You own nothing.**

**I12Bfree:Shut up!(clears throat)We will start the story now.**

* * *

><p>"Natsu!Come back here!"<p>

Even as she said that Natsu continued to run causing Lucy's temper to burst and run after him.

"Natsu!Come back!"

"No way!"

"Whhyy?"

"Cuz I know you would kick me in the face if I did."

"You kicked me first!"

"That was an accident!"

"How can you accidently kick someone?"

"I just can!"

"Natsu, come back right now and I won't kick you in the face!"

"Oh,Really?"

*kick*

"Thefuwkcjenwjnsn*g #kjzvjbw;mmmm!~"

"Oops,sorry"Lucy said as Natsu held his most vulnerable spot. "At least it wasn't your face."

Just then a small bundle leaped out from the bushes and landed on the already kicked spot causing Natsu to pass out.

The bundle raised its head. It-he had blue fur and was wearing a plush lion costume and had a proud looking smile on his face as if he felt proud for what he had just done.

"Happy?!"

Happy turned and faced Lucy. "I defeated a human!Aye!"

While he was admiring himself Lucy realised something. "Are you the Cowardly Lion?"

"Coward_less_ lion." Happy corrected.

Lucy blinked."Then...Where's the Tin Man?"

* * *

><p><em>-somewhere deep in the woods<em>

_creak...Somebody please help...help me..._

"Natsu!Come back here!"

_At last!...A saviour!...Heeeeeeeeeellp..._

"Natsu!Come back!"

_I don't understand...Why can't they hear me?..._

"No way!"

_Their voices are fading...Oh no...hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeellllllllllpppp..._

* * *

><p>"So it was <em>you<em> who landed on top of me?"Natsu held a beaten up Happy in front of him.

"Aye...Sorry,Natsu..."

"Why do you have your memory back?"Natsu put Happy down and Happy slumped on the ground, covering his mouth.

Lucy stepped forward."I made you kiss him while you were unconcious."

"You- WHAT?!"Natsu gagged.

Happy sniffled. "My precious lips have been stolen~"

Lucy patted Happy sympathetically."Don't worry. I won't tell Charle about this." Just then ,beside her the compass started glowing yellow.

A voice flooded out of the compass. "You are ready to go to the next stage. "

* * *

><p>"I am NEVER going to do that again." Natsu collasped to the floor due to his motion sickness.<p>

"Oh come on. How can you get motion sickness in teleporting?"Lucy got to her feet and smoothed out her dress. Happy stared at the silver slippers on Lucy's feet."What are those slippers anyway?"

Lucy smiled."These?"

**-a few minutes ago**

"How on Earthland are we supposed to get to the next chapter?!"Natsu started to rampage."I'm sick of these woods! I wanna get to the fighting arena right right now!"

At that Lucy stood up, hands on her hips."Nobody said we were going to a fighting arena. And if you have time to get angry you might as well help me!"

Natsu moaned and started rolling on the floor, making Lucy's vein pop up."Help you with whaaaat~?"

Happy plopped down next to Natsu and the two of them started rolling together. After a few moments Lucy sighed and joined them on the floor(except for the rolling part).

Just then the compass glowed red and three words appeared .'Dorothy's silver slippers'

**-Back to present**

"Aaaargh!Why are we in a forest again?!Where's the fighting arena?"Natsu starting raging around(again...) and fell down.

"You should be thankful to Gurid-san that he helped us, Natsu. Or else we would still be in the first chapter."The blonde girl stood up and Happy sighed."Where did he get the idea of a fighting arena?"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and tried to pull fire mage up."Anyways,I think Gurid-san is so generous."

* * *

><p>Back at the Public Library and Book Emporium of Magnolia an old man and a silver haired mage was watching a television-like screen in a dark room, munching popcorn . The silver haired Mirajane spoke."By the way Gurid-san, Why did you help them?"<p>

Gurid answered, mouth full of caramel popcorn."I was just getting annoyed with them. I mean I told them I want to move on with the story quickly and they lie down on the floor?!"

Mira laughed half-heartedly and turned her head back to the screen. In the screen Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were holding hands and was chanting,'There's no place like the next chapter. There's no place like the next chapter. There's no place like the next chapter."Lucy clicked her heels 3 times and they were teleported.

* * *

><p>The forest was a nice place to be in. Birds chirping, small animals scurrying to bushes and a mischievious little girl.<p>

The girl had shining blue locks in her hair and was wearing a yellow one piece dress with puffy sleeves tied around with a red ribbon.

The girl's name was Wendilocks.

Wendilocks liked exploring more than anything else. Today she had found a new target-The three bear's cottage.

Wendilocks tiptoed towards the cottage. She stepped on every stone path and passed every sets of neatly trimmed bushes.

She slowly leaned against the door and opened it and saw-

"WHAT?!"

"Welome back Wendy!" A pink haired boy and a blonde haired girl was sitting on a table slurping porridge.

The bluenette started to back away."W-Who are you?Where are the bears?"

Natsu grinned and took his feet off the table."The bears?Oh, we locked two of them in the basement.""Basement?!"

Suddenly the door behind them opened, "Eeeek!" ,and two small figures stepped out. A blue cat in a plush lion costume and a white cat in a bear costume.

"Wendy! They both cried out simultaneously and the white cat padded up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

All the memories flooded back into Wendy's head."Charle!"

"I knew it! A kiss to the cheek works as well!See Lucy! you didn't have to make me kiss Happy on the lips."

Lucy scratched her head apologizing and Happy covered Charle's ears.

Wendy blinked then smiled slyly."Then Happy kissed Charle?"

Charle turned pink and her tail shot upwards while Happy fainted which made the blunette giggle and Lucy smiled.

"Hey Wendy, want some porridge?"Natsu held out a porridge bowl and Wendy took a seat next to him.

The chair collasped.

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>I12Bfree:Yay!Finally Chapter 3 completed! By the way, just in case you don't know the 3 intruders(in the title) are Natsu,Lucy, and Happy.<strong>

**Lucy:But I'm not sure if the title goes along with the story. I mean,Wendy appeared almost at the end...**

**I12Bfree:Can't be helped cuz Ialready thought of all the titles already.**

**Lucy:Then what's the next one?**

**I12Bfree:It's called 'The Little(?) Mermaid'.**

**Lucy:Little(_?_) ?**

**I12bfree:Haha...Anyways I have to go now.**

**Lucy:Oh really?Bye then!Bye everybody!**


	4. The Little(?) Mermaid

**Hello, Everyone!**

**It's been such a long time since I updated a story.**

**I'm really sorry for the delay. I take a really long time when I write and I didn't have a lot of time since school was starting again.**

**Thanks to everone who reviewed, followed or favorited and a special thank-you to Korra198 because if it weren't for her/him I might've forgotten about fanfic. I had completely(well, not completely) forgotten about fanfic when she favourited and followed me causing me to be all revved up to write. **

**I can't promise the next chapter will be updated quicker, but I'll try.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Deep under the sea, there was a kingdom. The kingdom was full of fish and people with tails.<p>

It was the kingdom of the mer-people. It was a wonderful place. Light shining in from above, seashells in various types and colors hanging from place to place, corals and seaweed dancing in the rhthym of the waves. The castle was the most magnificent of them all. It was made with stones, shells, and other types of materials that could only be found underwater. The pearls in the walls gleamed as so did the marble pillars, and shells tinkered about whenever the water moved.

The castle had wide chambers in gold with long hallways decorated with jewels and gems. On the top floor of the castle was the king's chambers. King Triton was snoring loudly in his large bed. Right outside there was a corridor leading to another chamber. That was where the former ruler of the kingdom dwelled. Her name was Marion and because of her old age she had passed the crown to Triton and now used her time to tell her granddaughters about the outside world. The princesses' chamber was very long. It was lined with beds made of marble and silk on top of them. Most of them were asleep. Except for one. The last and youngest of the princesses was at the windowside. Her scarlet hair flowed and her emerald green tail swished in the water.

Her name was Eriel.

* * *

><p>"Yaaaayy!"<p>

"Natsu, Happy! Don't go too far away from our spot!"

They were at the beach , which was the third chapter of the book. Lucy breathed in the salty breeze. Ah...This was the life!

Wendy stretched out in the sand beside her ."Mmmm...It feels so nice ! I wish we could come to the beach all the time, right Charle?""Yeah."

Then suddenly a wave hit them. Or so Lucy thought at first. " I'm all wet!"She stood up quickly and started squeezing the juice out of her dress. Wendy spit out ocean water.

" Yeah! We got her, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu and Happy started running away, as soon as Lucy sent them a death glare ."You are so dead. Natsu. Happy"

She dashed across the sand, chasing the fire mage with Happy, safe in the air, forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Natsuuu! Stop!" Lucy started to slow down, apparently out of breath.<p>

Natsu grinned." You're giving up then?" He trotted back to where Lucy was standing.

"Gotcha."

A dark grin appeared on Lucy's face and before Natsu could even interpret what she had said, Lucy leaped on top of Natsu and the two rolled in the sand.

When they stopped Lucy was on top of Natsu.

Lucy grinned." It's my victory!" Natsu grunted." This reminds me of last time."

"Huh?"Suddenly everything flowed into her mind again.

_A golden field stretched out into the open. A girl and a boy tumbling together. Their lips meeting each others._

Lucy's face flushed. She quickly got up.

"Maan~ It really hurt that time, you know. I'm still holding a grudge against you." Natsu sighed as he got up.

"Eh?"

"I'm talking about that time when you kicked me in the *_censored_*!"

"Oh." Lucy turned blank.

Natsu continued."How could I lose to a girl twice? You keep tricking me in to making me come back."

Lucy sighed. Then something hit her. Not an idea, something really hit her. Something called seawater.

Lucy swiped her head."Happy, Quit it!"

But it wasn't Happy. It was a tail. A green tail. A green tail sticking outside just above the water.

Then a head popped out. "Erza?!"

The scarlet haired maiden(mermaid) looked surprised.

"M-My apologies. I thought you were someone else." Erza ( or rather Eriel) stuttered.

Then it-she disappeared back into the water.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>"Really?You saw Erza-san?" Wendy looked excited.<p>

Lucy nodded" And she was a mermaid! I was so surprised."

Happy looked excited as well." Erza's a fish?!"

" A _mermaid."_ corrected Lucy. " Whatever. Let's just get her back right now." Natsu was getting impatient.

"But where do we look for her?" inquired Lucy.

As if in cue, a blue haired man riding a white stallion galloped towards them.

When he had reached them he came to a halt.

"Jellal?!"

Facing the stunned audience Jellal knelt down and introduced himself.

"I am prince Jeric. I am searching for a red haired maiden with a green tail. Have you seen her?"

"This is the first time I've seen a person ask around if they've seen a person with a tail."Happy said.

"Hmmm?Isn't he talking about Erza?" Lucy asked.

Prince Jeric(what a weird name ) shook his head. "No, no. The one I'm looking for is named Eriel."

He closed his eyes." Once upon a time, there was a very handsome prince-"

"Don't say it's you."

" uh-yeah so one day he fell into the sea and was drowning . Then out of nowhere an angel-no a goddess came and rescued the very handsome prince."

Natsu waved a hand in front of Jeric's eyes but he was too into it that he didn't even notice.

"Then the very handsome-"

"Quit it with the very handsome bit."

"-prince lost conciousness. When he woke the goddess was looking into his handsome eyes. And for some reason his back was killing him."(Erza had beaten him awake.)

And then the two started dating."

"Wow,That's fast."

"So, the conclusion is that I was playing hide and seek with her.' Jellal finished.

"So the handsome prince _was _you." Everyone sweatdropped.

Wendy tilted her head." So, who's the seeker?". Jellal smiled."We're both the seeker and hider. We have to find each other first while hiding."

Natsu looked excited." That sounds so fun! Hey Lucy, let's try this later!"

Lucy blushed and tried to change the subject." Anyway Wendy, kiss him already."

Wendy's face turned into the color of Erza's hair." W-what?! Oh yeah."

Jellal closed his eyes smirking."I'm sorry but my lips are not for anyone, you know." As he was saying that Wendy kissed him on the cheek.

Jellal's handsom-sorry eyes widened.

"I remember everything now! How could I forget?"

* * *

><p>Eriel was tired. Where was her prince? She had looked for hours. She started to pout.<p>

"Erza!"

From a distance away Jellal called. Eriel swiped her head to the direction the noise had come from._Erza?_

Jellal came running and halted in front of Eriel who was sitting on top of a boulder.(Wonder how she got up...)

Jellal smiled. "I'm sorry for making you wait." Then his face leaned in making Eriel's face turn into the same color of her hair.

Their lips met. A big wave crashed near the boulder and made the scene look more romantic with the sunset.

Erza's eyes widened at the sudden memories flooding into her but then closed her eyes and continued the kiss.

From few metres away Wendy covered her eyes and Lucy commented "So romantic~." and blocked Happy's mouth as he said " But you and Natsu did it too-"

Back at the boulder, Jellal finished the kiss.

"Found you." He said playfully.

* * *

><p><em>Deep under the sea, a sea witch was waiting. Waiting for a guest.<em>

_She could always predict when someone decided to come over._

_"Is anyone here?" She heard a voice call. She grinned evilly._

_"Come in~How may I help you?."_

* * *

><p><strong>I12Bfree: So how was today's chapter? I think many people would've expected Juvia since she's the same age as Ariel(from disney's Little Mermaid) and is a water mage. But I had planned to put her in another story and Erza has scarletred hair just like Ariel's.**

**Erza: You made Jellal into a weirdo.**

**I12Bfree: *smiles apologetically* Sorry 'bout that. So anyway for those of you who didn't get why Erza was Eriel and Jellal was Jeric here's the explanation!**

**Wendy: I12Bfree combined the names Erza with Ariel( from Disney's Little Mermaid) and Jellal with prince Eric( also from Disney). But I don't get why the title was 'The Little(?) Mermaid'.**

**I12bfree: (stares at Erza's breasts) you can't really say that's little, can you?**

**Wendy: *cries***

**I12bfree: In addition , we've got a new corner! It's called 'Next chapter preview!'**

**Wendy: You call that a new corner?!**

**Erza: So!**

**Everyone:*in unison* Next chapter preview!**

_**-Next in ' Juvia White and the Seven Matchmakers'**_

_**"Why am I the only one that's not royalty here?!"/**_

_**"You have broken the laws of this country." **_

_**"Huh? What did I do?"**_

_** "Therefore you shall recieve punishment"**_

_** "Whhaaat?!"/**_

_**"What's wrong with her? Can't she speak? Is she deaf or something?" **_

_**"I don't think it's a good idea to anger her..."/**_

**I12Bfree: It kinda sucks but I hope you'll be waiting for the next chapter!**

**Natsu: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Lucy: This isn't a TV show, you know...**


End file.
